


Dragon

by kaori_jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaori_jasmine/pseuds/kaori_jasmine





	Dragon

The key turned in the lock, effectively locking Harry back into his room, for god knows how long. Probably until he was needed for some task- gardening or washing seemed the most likely. Or maybe they’ll leave him alone until tomorrow morning.   
He sighed and looked around the room. Same door with the cat flap, same selves full of Dudley’s old toys, same bed with its creaky old frame, Hedwig sitting in her cage dozing and his Hogwarts trunk carefully tucked under his bed, full of spell books and parchment, ink wells and robes. In fact, the only thing in his room that was peculiar-his definition of peculiar, that is- was the stack of letters on his table.   
For every single day Harry spent cleaning, pruning and cooking for the Dursleys- which was everyday-he was rewarded with yet another letter in the evening from his latest friend, Dragon. Dragon seemed to be truly interested in what harry had to say. They told each other everything. Except for Dragon’s real name. Harry didn’t mind, as he thought- no knew- that Dragon is an amazing person and he couldn’t wait to meet him on the Hogwarts Express on September first.  
“September first, that’s when I’ll meet dragon.” Thought harry excitedly.”Never mind what house he’s in, he’s sure to be nice. And smart too.” He started imagining what it would be like to meet his new friend. They’d the best of friends. They’d go to Hogsmeade together, and pull pranks on their teachers and they’d tell each other everything.   
Harry was woken from his daydream by a tapping noise on his window pane. He had been so caught up with imagining what Dragon would look like; he hadn’t even heard the flapping of the owl’s wings outside. Or realised that he was sitting on the floor holding Dragon’s letters to his chest. He got up, knowing exactly what was going to be waiting for him. “A letter” thought Harry,”Crisp, smooth parchment, the best ones you have to order specially, and a large letter D on the wax seal.”  
He wasn’t disappointed. Grabbing the letter quickly after giving the eagle owl a rub on the head, he sank to the floor again, reading avidly.   
“Harry” it read,” I’m so excited for tomorrow! September first is always great, for various reasons. Have you packed yet?” At this point of his letter, Harry paused and looked around his room. Mostly. After all, Vernon doesn’t want his freakishness out in the open.” I have. I wonder if this year’s first years are up to scratch. There better not be too many Hufflepuffs. I shall be on the fifth compartment, so look for me there. Dragon”   
Harry grinned. It was tomorrow. He was going to meet Dragon tomorrow.   
And he continued to grin as he got ready for bed. Nothing could ruin his good mood now, not even Vernon. The good mood even lasted into the next day, as he got ready to catch the Hogwarts Express.   
He kept on grinning as he walked onto Platform 9 and 3/4, even as everyone gawped at him. He kept on grinning as he boarded. He kept on grinning as he walked towards the fifth compartment. He was still grinning as he walked in, so excited to meet Dragon.   
And then he looked up. Ice grey eyes met him and Harry glimpsed platinum gold hair. “Oh god.” He thought, fear creeped its way down his spine, “it can’t be”. But it was.   
“Hello Potter”   
He could hear the smirk he knew was there as he looked down, blushing to his fingertips.  
Draco Malfoy. Dragon was Draco Malfoy.   
And he had fallen for him.


End file.
